hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Amori Brothers
|name = Amori Brothers |kanji = |romaji = Amori San Kyōdai |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |status = Inactive |classification = Brothers |leader = Amori |affiliations = Tonpa}} The Amori Brothers ( , Amori San Kyōdai) are a trio of siblings that are recurring veterans of the Hunter Exams, whose specialty focuses on teamwork above all else. During 287th Hunter Exam, Amori was #197, Imori was #198, and Umori was #199.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Background According to Tonpa, the brothers have attempted the Hunter Exams multiple times before the 287th session, improving their teamwork each time. Plot Hunter Exam arc In an introduction given by Tonpa, the Amori Brothers are a trio that specializes in teamwork and are constantly improving on it. Amid the first part of the First Phase of the Hunter Exam, the trio chastise and disparage examinee #187 Nicholas, and are paid by Tonpa for their "good work".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 During the second part of the First Phase of the exam in the Milsy Wetlands, brothers Amori and Imori notice that a hundred examinees behind them simply vanished and it was due to the local flora and fauna.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 The brothers, though exhausted and profusely sweating, manage to make it to the Second Phase of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 10 The trio passes the first part of the Second Phase of the exam, however, like nearly all of the other examinees, are confused about what exactly sushi is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 At the bottom of the Trick Tower where the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam was held, they witness an examinee immediately die the moment he reached the end. Umori insults the deceased examinee, claiming he should have simply failed and tried again next year. At the end of the Third Phase, the brothers are among the twenty-five (including one deceased) to pass the exam. Outside the tower, the examinees are briefed by the Third Phase examiner Lippo about the Fourth Phase on Zevil Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 The examinees draw lots and the point system in the Fourth Phase is disclosed by Lippo. On the boat ride to Zevil Island, the examinees are given a brief speech by Khara and upon landing on the island Imori is the first brother to step foot on ground.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Imori, stalks Killua to claim his badge. However, Killua easily takes Imori's badge, then overpowers and holds Amori hostage to force Umori to surrender his badge, which is his designated target. After that, he throws the two badges he doesn't need into the forest, failing the trio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 29 Greed Island arc The Amori Brothers confront Killua again while partaking in the 288th Hunter Exam, only to be easily defeated in the First Phase by him. Seeing the tremendous gap in ability between Killua and themselves, despite the boy being much younger than them, the brothers unanimously decide they will never take the Hunter Exam again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 Battles Trivia * It is unclear whether the "Amori" in the group's name is the oldest brother and the team leader or if it refers to their family name. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation: ** a recurring gag is that some characters mistakenly call them "Yamori Brothers".Hunter × Hunter - Episode 17 (1999) ** the trio encounter Gon and Killua again in the Heavens Arena; Gon later fights and wins against them on the 50th floor. * Regarding their Hunter examinees' badge numbers in the 288th Hunter Exam: ** in the manga, their tags are not shown; ** in the 1999 anime adaptation, Amori, Imori, and Umori have respectively the numbers #83, #81, and #82;Hunter × Hunter - Episode 80 (1999) ** and, in the 2011 anime adaptation, Amori is #127, Imori is #128, and Umori is #129.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 66 (2011) References Navigation es:Hermanos_Amori ru:Братья_Амори Category:Group Category:Examinee Category:Male characters Category:Heavens Arena fighters